1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to processing data. In particular, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to processing data in a telecommunication network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Internet Protocol (IP) telephony networks, such as those conforming to the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) are currently experiencing an increase in prevalence. In such networks, telephony services are typically provided according to the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). An IP telephony network may contain a number of network nodes, such as Call Session Control Function (CSCF) entities in the case of IMS, which are responsible for conducting registration procedures, handling routing requests and/or handling service requests in the network. In the context of SIP, such a network node may fulfil the roles of a SIP server and/or SIP proxy. Network nodes should therefore maintain state information (for example routing data, authentication data etc.) for each subscriber that they serve. For relatively small numbers of subscribers, it may be possible for each network node to maintain state information for every subscriber. However, for large numbers of subscribers, the memory requirements for storing state information for every subscriber at each network node and the requirement for replicating the state information between all network nodes in the network can become prohibitive.
In order to cater for larger numbers of subscribers, sharding techniques are known to be employed in IMS networks. Sharding involves allocating a longstanding responsibility for a subset of the subscribers in the telecommunications network to each network node in the network. Each network node therefore need only maintain state information for its allocated subset of subscribers. In a typical example, when a subscriber device registers with the network, it may be allocated to a network node, such as a Serving CSCF (S-CSCF) in the case of IMS, which is thereafter responsible for maintaining the appropriate state information for that subscriber until such time as the device unregisters from the network. However, this approach suffers from increased routing complexity because any messages (for example, requests) relating to a given subscriber that are handled after the initial registration must be routed via the appropriate, sharded network node. Further, the complexity of providing redundancy between sharded network nodes in order to handle failure of an individual network node in the network is increased.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide improved and/or alternative techniques for handling potentially large numbers of subscribers and/or providing the required network scalability to do so.